The present invention relates to a technology for backing up data stored in a storage system, and more particularly to a technology for automatically backing up data stored in a NAS.
Data stored in a storage system makes itself redundant by backup thereof in a physically different storage system. In particular, for data stored in a Network Attached Storage (NAS), a backup system is known, which backs up directory paths and files of a predetermined file system according to a hierarchical structure (of the directory paths and files), the directory paths and files being preset by an administrator by means of a management console (for example, refer to JP 2003-330782 A).